battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:AFOH/@comment-14850713-20151018170726/@comment-27015223-20151018232009
IC: Operation Charlie Brown 1st MEB is now officially a single cohesive unit. The Brigade HQ has now taken full control of all subordinate battalions (HQ&support, recon, 1st, 2nd, 3rd, towed howitzer battery) with the newly promoted Colonel Bennings in command, who has proved himself as CO of 1st Battalion. 1st MEB will have air support from Griffons and Diables operating off of Task Force Defiant's carrier. The assault lift of 135 Griffin LT/TDs, 135 Pegasus IFVs, 64 Thunderbolt MCs, 48 Helios SPADs, 176 Hippogriff APCs, 16 howitzers, and 5,000 personnel is divided into 3 missions. Mission Adder consisting of 2nd Battalion landing in Drop-Zone A and 3rd Battalion landing in DZ B, will be closest to the enemy and will immediately take positions outside of Wabag. They are the screening and security force and will hold an elastic defense until the brigade has been fully organized and company-sized spoiling attacks are being launched on the enemy, after which they will fall back and entrench themselves at the front edge of Wabag, which will be their primary blocking position against Millineum forces attempting to break free of the Highlands pocket. Mission Beetle consists of the Reconaissance Squadron landing in DZ C, and 1st Battalion landing in DZ D. 1st Battalion will mix up her armored and infantry companies into 4 combined-arms company teams, and along with the Recon Squadron's 4 troops, will organize and prepare themselves for 8 company-sized spoiling attacks on the enemy. 1st Battalion HQ and Recon Squadron HQ and their assets (mortar and AA) will be dettached to support Mission Adder while their companies and troops go on independent operations directly under Brigade HQ. Mission Catfish will consist of Brigade HQ & Support Company and Towed Howitzer Battery landing in DZ E. Brigade HQ & Support Company will set up in Wabag to coordinate Mission Beetle. The howitzer battery will set up with 16 Helios SPADs in the rear to support Mission Adder. A supply Thunderer loaded with ammo, fuel, and supplies will drop supply crates into DZ E as well. TF Defiant will provide CAS to support Mission Beetle. Operation Charlie Brown commences: The airborne assault is preceded by a SEAD Wild Weasel mission by Diables and Griffons from TF Defiant to suppress and destroy enemy air defenses, followed by 2 fake preparatory air strikes at 2 locations after the Diables and Griffons return to their carrier to refuel and rearm. Then 10 Thunderers (4 Thunderers for Mission Adder, 2 per DZ; 4 Thunderers for Mission Beetle, 2 per DZ; and 2 Thunderers for Mission Catfish, 2 passes over DZ E required) drop their airborne troops while escorting Diable fighters provide top cover and Griffons circle overhead ready to provide CAS to the scattered troops on the ground during the initial chaos. The Griffons operate with restrictive ROEs to prevent friendly fire incidents. Small firefights erupt along 2nd and 3rd Battalion's DZs, and the men of the 1st MEB struggle to form up into their units before significant contact with Millinium forces is made.